A typical overhead material handling system may be configured to both deposit and distribute flowable material into an open-topped container. This type of system may be used to handle waste material, for instance. After the container has been filled with the desired amount of material, the container may be removed from under the overhead handling system and placed on the bed of a truck or otherwise coupled to a vehicle for transportation (hauling).
A leveler is typically used to aid in the even distribution of the material as the material is being deposited, or loaded, into the container, which can be quite long in length. Some overhead material handling systems include a support structure to support and lift the leveler for ease of removal of the container.
In the instance of the deposit of hazardous materials into a container, it is desirable to evenly distribute the material without the need for personnel to be exposed to the material. These hazardous materials may include sewage. For example, a wastewater stream at a treatment plant contains various types of suspended and floating solid material, also known as screenings. Treating wastewater involves the separation and removal of such screenings from the inbound sewage stream. The materials are captured on screens or racks and then transported and treated in a variety of ways, generally involving washing the screenings and returning free captured water to the stream. The screenings are then generally transported to a site for disposal or may be recycled or composted.
Furthermore, odor may build up within the container. It is desirable to contain the odor, as well as to prevent pests from being attracted to and entering the container and protect the container contents from the outdoor elements (e.g., snow, rain wind, and the like).